1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener chain having flexibility, which is capable of sealing air, water and other fluids by providing a waterproof function to a fastener tape in this slide fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional airtight and watertight slide fastener as shown in FIG. 16, a metal discrete fastener element 41xe2x80x2 is attached along a longitudinal edge of a fastener tape 31xe2x80x2 and an elastic material such as a natural rubber, a synthetic rubber and a thermoplastic resin provided with an elasticity is adhered on a surface of this fastener tape 31xe2x80x2. Then, these elastic materials are also adhered on a surface of this fastener element 41xe2x80x2 by an adhesive agent to form seal primary bodies 33xe2x80x2. In one of the seal primary bodies 33xe2x80x2 on the surface of this fastener element, its longitudinal edge forms an abutting surface being inclined, and in other one of the seal primary bodies 33xe2x80x2 on the surface of this fastener element, a seal surface 34xe2x80x2 is formed on a lower part thereof with its side edge protruding at an acute angle. When the fastener elements are coupled with each other, the seal surface is slid on the abutting surface so that the surface thereof becomes flat to be sealed. Such an airtight and watertight slide fastener element is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 33-5328.
According to the airtight and watertight slide fastener shown in FIG. 16 described above, when right and left fastener stringers are coupled with each other, the surface of the seal primary bodies made of the elastic material is flat to be sealed, so that it is not necessary to use a slider of a special shape for opening and closing a fastener chain. A normal slider is used in which guide flanges of the same widths are provided on both sides of an upper wing and a lower wing and the upper wing and the lower wing are connected by a guide post.
Accordingly, the airtight and watertight slide fastener of this type is not capable of securely maintaining an airtight and watertight function, since a portion where the right and left seal primary bodies are overlapped is small. Further, it is not possible to easily manufacture a fastener chain. As a result, this type airtight and watertight slide fastener involves problems.
Therefore, the present invention provides a slider capable of being equipped to the fastener chain in order that an airtight and watertight slide fastener capable of certainly effecting the airtight and watertight function can be practically applied.
An object of the present invention is to provide a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener capable of certainly effecting the airtight and watertight function. The fastener chain of the slide fastener is fitted with a linear fastener element, for example, a coil fastener element formed by a mono-filament made of a synthetic fiber or a fastener element in zigzag on one surface of the fastener tape. Further, an elastic material for sealing is attached on a surface of the fastener element to form a seal member. Further, in the fastener chain with the airtight and watertight function, a close area in which the seal members at coupling sides are overlapped when the fastener elements are coupled with each other is formed and a slider is capable of opening and closing the fastener chain having such a function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener capable of certainly effecting the airtight and watertight function. The fastener chain is fitted with discrete fastener elements, for example, fastener elements made of a pressed metal or fastener elements made of thermoplastic resin by injection-molding on one surface of the fastener tape. Further, on a surface of the fastener element, an elastic material for sealing is attached to form a seal member. Further, in the fastener chain with the airtight and watertight function, a close area in which the seal members at coupling sides are overlapped when the fastener elements are coupled with each other is formed and a slider is capable of opening and closing the fastener chain having such a function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener provided with a mechanism enabling appropriately separating a seal member for sealing, which are provided with the airtight and watertight function, and the fastener elements and guiding a good coupled posture.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener, which is guided upon the operation of opening and closing in a state that the coupled posture of the fastener chain provided with the linear fastener element is stable and is capable of appropriately effecting the airtight and watertight function.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener, provided with the linear fastener element or the discrete fastener element, the slider being capable to be easily composed by forming the slider for sealing, which is suitable for a fastener chain provided with the airtight and watertight function, to be divided into some component members.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener which can be formed all at once by integrally molding the slider for sealing suitable for the fastener chain with the airtight and watertight function provided with the linear fastener element or the discrete fastener elements, by a metal die casting molding.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener, suitable for a specified configuration of the fastener chain fitted with the slider for sealing and provided with the airtight and watertight function, so that the fastener chain effecting the excellent airtight and watertight function can be provided.
In order to attain the above described objects, a main structure of the invention is a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener; wherein a body of the slider has an upper wing and a lower wing with flanges and on both of right and left sides, respectively, connected by a guide post, to form the slider; a partition plate is arranged in the middle of the guide post in parallel with the upper and lower wings to form an insertion path for a seal member on an upper side in the slider and form an insertion path for a linear fastener element on a lower side in the slider and pressing portions and for pressing and guiding the linear fastener element to extend from the guide post to the rear port of the slider are formed at any one of the partition plate and the lower wing. Therefore, this slider is most suited for a fastener chain utilizing a linear fastener element, on the surface of which the seal member for sealing is attached and further, provided with an airtight and watertight function by forming an area where the seal members are overlapped and closed when the seal members are coupled with each other. Further, this slider appropriately and easily guides the seal members which are overlapped and closed as well as guides the linear fastener element in a stable state, so that it can smoothly perform the opening and closing operation and can effect the airtight and watertight function stably.
Another structure of the invention is a slider for an airtight and watertight slide fastener for a discrete fastener element; wherein a body of the slider having an upper wing and a lower wing with flanges on both of right and left sides, respectively, connected by a guide post, to form the slider; a partition plate is arranged in the middle of the guide post in parallel with the upper and lower wings to form an insertion path for a seal member on an upper side in the slider and form an insertion path for a discrete fastener element on a lower side in the slider and the opposing surfaces of the partition plate and the lower wing plate are formed in flat surfaces. Therefore, this slider is most suited for the fastener utilizing discrete fastener elements, on the surface of which the seal member for sealing is attached for forming the area where the seal members are overlapped and closed when the seal members are coupled with each other. Further, this slider appropriately and easily guides the seal members which are overlapped and closed as well as guides the discrete fastener elements in a stable state, so that it can smoothly perform the opening and closing operation and can effect the airtight and watertight function stably.
Preferably, a protruding bar is integrally provided on the partition plate to extend toward the rear port, on a distal end of the partition plate at the side of the rear port, which is fixed on the guide post. Therefore, the slider appropriately and easily separates the seal members for sealing from the linear or the discrete fastener elements and holds the coupling posture of the fastener elements in a good state, so that the slider smoothly performs the opening and closing operation.
Preferably, the pressing portions for pressing and guiding the linear fastener element extending from the guide post to the rear port are formed on both of the opposing surfaces of the partition plate and the lower wing, which are fixed on the guide post, on the partition plate and the lower wing. Therefore, the fastener elements in coil shape or the fastener elements in zigzag shape are appropriately pressed from upper and lower directions and are guided so as to make the correct coupling posture.
Preferably, the slider for sealing is composed of three members, namely, an upper wing member, a lower wing member and a partition plate member in such a manner that an upper guide post protruded toward the lower wing member is provided on the upper wing member; a lower guide post protruded toward the upper wing member is provided on the lower wing member; and a partition plate member is arranged between the upper guide post and the lower guide post to be clipped therebetween by the upper guide post and the lower side guide post so as to compose the slider. Therefore, the slider is capable of being easily manufactured and the sizes of the upper wing and the lower wing are capable of being appropriately changed, so that various type sliders can be easily manufactured.
Further preferably, an insertion bar is provided on one of the opposing surfaces of the upper guide post of the upper wing member and the lower guide post of the lower wing member; an insertion hole, in which the insertion bar is capable of being inserted, is provided on the other of the opposing surfaces of the upper guide post and the lower guide post; and a through hole, in which the insertion bar is capable of being inserted, is provided on the partition plate member. Therefore, the guide post at the upper side of the slider and the guide post at the lower side of the slider are easily and appropriately composed.
Still further preferably, a shelf portion on which the partition plate member can be placed and fixed is provided on any one of the opposing surfaces of the upper guide post of the upper wing member and the lower guide post of the lower wing member. Therefore, the partition plate of the slider is easily composed in a stable state.
Preferably, a slider in which the upper wing, the lower wing, the guide post and the partition plate to compose the slider are arranged at predetermined positions, is integrally molded by die cast molding by using a metal. Therefore, the slider provided with the airtight and watertight function can be manufactured all at once and efficient manufacturing is realized.
Also preferably, a spacing between the flanges provided at opposite sides of the insertion path where the seal members are inserted through is narrower than a spacing between the flanges disposed at opposite sides of the insertion path wherein the fastener elements are inserted through. Therefore, the flanges disposed at the opposite sides of the insertion path for the seal member positively facilitate the seal members to protrude and come to contact closely and also to keep the protruding state consistent at the time of coupling of the fastener elements, so that the coupling of the fastener elements can be performed stably. As a result, this invention has very prominent effects.